The present invention relates generally to tilt-telescope steering columns, and more particularly to a tilt-telescope steering column which can be locked in an extended or contracted position and can also be locked in an adjusted tilt position.
Tilt-telescope steering columns are generally known in the prior art, but typically have a large number of parts, some of which are part of a system to lock the steering column in an adjusted telescope position and some of which are part of a system to provide a tilt lock. However, integrating the two systems and reducing the number of parts has been a problem.
In accordance with the present invention, the steering column has a jacket including relatively axially slidable and telescoping upper and lower jacket members enabling the steering column to be extended or contracted, and an anchorage pivotally supporting the lower jacket member so that the entire steering column can be tilted vertically.
A locking mechanism is provided for locking the steering column in vertically adjusted position and also for locking the upper jacket member in axially adjusted position relative to the lower jacket member. The locking mechanism preferably includes a bracket having a bracket wall formed with an elongated tilt adjustment slot, and with a set of bracket teeth adjacent to the tilt adjustment slot.
The upper jacket member of the steering column has a jacket wall formed with an elongated axial adjustment slot, and with a set of jacket teeth adjacent to the axial adjustment slot.
A locking bolt extends through the slots. A column lock axially slidably mounted on the bolt has first locking teeth opposed to the bracket teeth and second locking teeth opposed to the jacket teeth.
The column lock is axially movable to a first position in which the first locking teeth engage the bracket teeth and the second locking teeth engage the jacket teeth to lock the steering column in vertically adjusted position and also to lock the upper jacket member in axially adjusted position. The column lock is movable to a second position in which the first locking teeth disengage the bracket teeth and the second locking teeth disengage the jacket teeth to enable vertical tilt adjustment of the steering column and axial adjustment of the upper jacket member.
More specifically, the bracket preferably has a second bracket wall, the two bracket walls being spaced laterally outwardly of the steering column, and with the second bracket wall formed with a second elongated tilt adjustment slot and with a second set of bracket teeth adjacent to the second slot. The upper jacket member preferably has a second jacket wall formed with a second elongated axial adjustment slot and with a second set of jacket teeth adjacent to the second axial adjustment slot. The locking bolt extends through all of the slots. A second column lock axially slidably mounted on the bolt functions relative to the second set of bracket teeth and the second set of jacket teeth in the same manner as the first mentioned column lock functions relative to the first mentioned set of bracket teeth and the first mentioned jacket teeth.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.